Obsessed with love
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: Following the disastrous events with Melissa, Dr. Beck is determined to find love. But will he finally find a girl to love him in return or will he just turn as disturbingly obsessed as he normally does?
1. Chapter 1

Dr Beck stopped the car as per request of his conscience, the good and reasonable part of his personality. Any normal person would be alarmed or disturbed by seeing another manifestation of himself sat in the passenger seat wearing a Hawaii top and drinking a cocktail, but Doctor Beck had seen and spoke to this hallucination many times before and was used to having him around. The psychosis was one of the only things that had kept him out of jail up until now, even though he very rarely listened to the advice his conscience had to offer.

He sat in the car with a white bandage wrapped round his head, his head was pounding and warm blood was trickling down his face despite the bandage. He got out of his car mid discussion and slammed the door as he argued with his conscience, trying to persuade his other self that the girls had indeed loved him and the situation could be resolved if he just turned back.  
"How many times do you need to go through this?" His conscience snapped back with irritation. "How many women need to try and kill you before you realise you need to stay away from them?" Dr Beck watched his conscience standing on the opposite side of the car getting irritated with him. "And not just young women" His conscience continued "But alllll women shmuckface!" Dr Beck scowled at his conscience. "Do yourself a favour, no in fact do us all a favour, buy yourself a beach house and spend the rest of your days alone, you feel me alone!" His conscience snapped at him.

Dr Beck wasn't concerned by the fact he was talking to his good personality he had seen and talked to him often enough, but the fact that his conscience was telling him he needed to spend the rest of his retirement alone.  
"No! no, no, no" Dr. Beck shouted with frustration stamping his feet and hitting the bonnet of the car with his fists, furious at the prospect of spending his retirement alone with no woman to love, but also realising what his conscience was saying was right. When he was fixated with a woman he got out of control and he knew one day it would result in him spending his life in prison. And living free alone was surely better than prison right?  
"That's it I'm leaving you here, I'm done with you" Dr Beck shouted at his other personality standing opposite him. "And if you think for one millisecond I'm giving up on love you're wrong my friend, because she's out there, my baby's out there and I'm going to find her" Dr Beck shouted, angrily pointing at his good self, then getting into his car and driving off, leaving his conscience on the side of the road with his cocktail.

He groaned in pain and hissed as he gently touched his forehead as he drove down the road. 'Sophie and Melissa had got him good, damn a gun barrel to the face hurts'. He thought to himself. He had been sure Melissa had loved him, God Dammit why did she do that to him? Why did she betray him? He tried to convince himself that she had indeed loved him and if he went back they could work things out, that it had just been Sophie that had manipulated and tricked her. but even without his pills he knew that wasn't realistic.

As Dr. Beck drove he began to feel very light headed, his head was swimming and his eyesight was becoming blurry. He knew he must have concussion, hardly surprising after all he'd been through. 'The things I do for love' he laughed to himself. But suddenly the world went black, the car swerved as he slipped into unconsciousness and crashed into a tree. Dr. Becks head was violently thrown forward, the last thing he heard was a hissing noise as smoke escaped the bent bonnet of the car.

Samantha frowned as she noticed the car wreckage at the side of the road, she hadn't noticed it when she had drove down this road earlier to visit her parents; in fact she was pretty sure it hadn't been there. She hoped that everyone was ok and they had already been taken by the paramedics but she had to make sure, Samantha couldn't just drive off without knowing if there was still someone hurt inside. She pulled her shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail and got out the car to check it out, that way if she did find someone hurt her hair wouldn't get in the way and impair her vision.

She rushed over to the car, praying that it was empty but immediately sprung into action when she saw someone was sat in the driver's seat.  
"Hello, hello can you hear me?" She called seeing Dr Beck unconscious with his head resting on the steering wheel. Gently she put two fingers on his neck to check there was a pulse and gave a sigh of relief when she found one. "Can you hear me?" She called loudly, slowly moving his head to the side to face her. He groaned in pain, he opened his eyes but his eyes were blurry and he was spaced out. "I'm going to call an ambulance ok?"  
"No…no… ambulance" He managed to whispered, barely conscious. Samantha reached into his shirt pockets trying to find any form of ID, she found his wallet and looked at his driver's licence. "Dr. Albert Beck" It read. She knew now that not wanting an ambulance made sense, all doctors had an aversion to being treated by other doctors and they made the worse patients.

Samantha sighed with frustration realising now this was going to be more difficult.  
"Right doctor Beck we're going to have to get you out of this car" She said reaching over and unclipping his seatbelt. He groaned and nodded, struggling to keep conscious his eyes unable to focus on anything, everything was a blur. Samantha pulled his arm over her neck "One, two, three stand!" She exclaimed taking the brunt of his weight as he struggled to stand and step out of the car.

Dr Beck let out a loud cry of pain as he stumbled out of the car and limped; Samantha almost collapsed under his weight but managed to stay upright. She could tell he was close to unconsciousness as they staggered to the car.  
"Stay awake Dr Beck, stay with me!" She kept saying with encouragement, knowing if he went down there was no way she'd be able to get him back up. Carefully she got him in the passenger seat of her car and gave a groan with exhaustion as he slumped into the seat and immediately slipped into unconsciousness, she knew if he wouldn't go hospital than there was only one place he could go… her home.


	2. chapter 2

Samantha thought she'd die of exhaustion by the time she had managed to get him conscious again and into the spare downstairs bedroom. She groaned in pain and tried to stretch out her aching back. He wasn't by any stretch of the imagination an over weight man but her back hurt from supporting the majority of his weight. She glanced at the unconscious body of Dr Beck lying on the bed and knew she'd have to start patching him up, her work had barely just begun.

She got her first aid box and got out some fresh bandages, although the bandage he had on was perfectly tied he hadn't made any attempt to clean the blood. Samantha carefully unwrapped the bandage, cleaned off the blood from the side of his face and replaced it with a new clean bandage.

Slowly as she was doing up the bandage Dr Beck slowly opened his eyes. He blinked to try and clear his vision.

"Dr Beck, can you here me?" A distorted voice said, he gave a small nod but then groaned as the movement hurt his pounding head. Slowly his vision cleared to show a gorgeous looking woman staring down at him surrounded by a halo of yellow light.

"Am I dead.?" He groaned, staring at the beautiful woman, she had to be an angel.

"No Dr Beck you're not dead" Samantha chuckled. He moved to try and sit up but swore in pain as he moved his leg

"I'm gonna have to look at that, sorry but the trousers have to go" Samantha apologised picking up the bandage scissors.

"Wha... What no it's fine, the trousers are fine" Dr Beck stuttered embarrassed as he could feel his dick standing to attention, pressing uncomfortably against the restraints of his jeans.

"Dr Beck you know as well as I do that this leg could be broken, and if its pressing on an artery you could loose circulation in your leg and it'll die" Samantha snapped in a deadly serious tone. Dr Beck stared at her gobsmacked and totally amazed by her. He'd never seen a woman so attractive that could speak his language.

He knew what she said made complete sense, they needed to confirm if he had a break or some kind of dislocation. But he was awfully aware of his erection and definitely didn't want her to see it. But begrudgingly he agreed, he wouldn't be attractive to anyone with an amputated leg.

"Urghhhh fine, don't doctor talk at me" Dr Beck groaned, both from pain and trying to disguise how seriously aroused he was by her knowledge of medicine.

Samantha took the scissors and cut up one leg of his jeans. As she worked her way up his thigh she noticed the hard bulge pressing against the middle of his jeans. Samantha could feel her face turn hot and red with embarrassment.

"It.. Its the adrenaline" Dr Beck stuttered with shame.

"Yeahh that must be it, the adrenalin sure" She said nodding trying not to laugh as he tries to justify himself.

"Oh oh, careful my friend, you know what happens to you when you get attracted to someone" A voice similar to his own said coming from the doorway. Dr Beck turned towards the door and saw his alter ego stood in the doorway in his hawiaan shirt.

"Shut up no one asked you!" Dr Beck hissed at himself. How had his conscience followed him, he'd thought it would be over when he left him at the side of the road. But there he was large as life ready to mess everything up for him again.

"What's that?" Samantha said looking up at him.

"Oh, erm nothing" He said quickly, he couldn't exactly tell her he was talking to his conscience could he?

Dr Beck licked his lips as she put her head down again to examine his leg. Her lips were so close and yet so far away from his erection.

_Samantha looked up at him with lust as she pulled her tight fitted t-shirt over her head, her long wavy hair cascaded over her large breasts. Her nimble fingers undid the buttons of his jeans in one swift movement and slowly and seductively unziped his jeans. _

Suddenly an agonising sharp pain brought him back to reality he cursed loudly and saw Samantha was frowning at him with her t-shirt actually on.

"Dr Beck are you OK, did you zone out? That hit on the head could have caused concussion".

"No I... I'm fine" Dr Beck stuttered, he'd thought those kind of visions had stopped but they were still there and still very much real.

"Are you sure you looked pretty zoned out? Samantha said sounding worried.

"No really I'm fine" Wow she sounded worried about him, did that mean she actually liked him?

"Well not really fine, your posterior cruciate ligamentis torn" Dr Beck felt his erection twitch at her medical terms. Dr Beck sighed with frustration, he needed to get out of the country to evade the police but this injury meant he wasn't going anywhere for a few days.

Dr Beck gritted his teeth as Samantha pulled the elasticated support bandage over his very swollen knee.

"So I guess I don't have to explain why you need this huh?" Samantha chucked, Dr Beck grinned and shook his head. His heart fluttered she had the most amazing smile.

"You know what's coming next don't you?" Samantha said cringing.

"Urgh huh, ice and lots of it"

"Afraid so" She laughed as she stood up to go down to the kitchen to get some ice. Dr Beck personally was grateful for the ice, he needed something to cool him down and finally get his cock to go down. Dr Beck looked at his conscience stood in the corner in his hawiian shirt holding a cocktail, his conscience shook his head at him he knew this wasn't going to end well for anyone.


	3. chapter 3

Dr Beck watched Samantha intensely as she walked into the bedroom carrying the ice. He watched how her beautiful long hair cascaded down and swished as she moved. She was so young but so pretty and so smart for her age. He'd barely known her five minutes and yet he felt attraction like he'd never felt before.

"Don't do it man, you know what you're like with younger women" His alter ego warned that was suddenly sat on the bed beside him, being the other part of Dr Beck he knew what he was thinking. Dr Beck glared at his alter ego refusing to listen to him. As far as he was concerned his conscience wanted him to be alone for the rest of his life, he didn't care about him or want him to be happy.

"Right let's get this knee better shall we?" Samantha said smiling as she placed the bag of ice into a pillowcase. Dr Beck nodded hoping that she hadn't noticed him glaring at something that only he could see.

Samantha placed the bag of ice on his knee causing Dr Beck to throw his head back onto the pillow, close his eyes and gasp from both the cold and the pain from the weight of the ice. Samantha saw his face and bit her bottom lip, for that short moment his expression looked so sexual, she could almost image what he looked like in the midst of making love. Quickly she tried to push the through out of her mind, no matter how handsome and attractive she thought he was, he was much too old for her, but she couldn't help but notice her cheeks go hot and red and the tingling in between her legs.

"I'm sorry, the ice will calm down the pain" That wasn't the only thing Dr Beck hoped it would calm down. He couldn't remember the last time he was so aroused.

"The last time was when you 'fell in love' with the last young chick old enough to be your daughter" His alter ego laughed as he sipped a cocktail sat on the bed next to him.

"Shut up!" Dr Beck hissed quietly.

"You're only telling me to shut up because you know I'm right, every young girl you meet you get obsessed with and think that they love you but they don't, it's all in your head just like I am" His conscience said getting up and walking behind Samantha. "Why would this young pretty girl fall in love with an old wrinkly sack of baggy skin like us" He said pointing to both of them . Dr Beck tried to disguise his hurt at the truth that his hallucination was telling him.

Samantha looked at him with concern and worry, he looked spaced out and tears had filed his eyes but not yet spilled over.

"Dr Beck are you alright?" She called, clicking her fingers trying to get his attention.

"Hmm what yes I'm fine" He said, his voice broke so he coughed to try and clear the lump in his throat. Samantha stood up from holding the ice on his knee and sat on the bed next so him, Dr Beck gritted his teeth as he pulled himself more upright in bed.

"Your head... That wasn't caused by the crash,. Are you having flashbacks what happened?" Samantha asked sounding deeply concerned.

"I.. Yeah I have" Dr Beck agreed, it wasn't true but it was easier than trying to explain he saw and talked to a more rational, calmer version of himself.

"Aww why didn't you say?" Samantha said sadly taking his hand into both of hers. It was like bolt of lightening going through Dr Becks skin as he felt her hand touch his. The skin against skin contact caused shivers to go through him.

"I didn't want to cause you anymore bother than I have already" Dr Beck said, playing the gentleman, he knew it would only work in his favour.

"Don't be silly you've been no bother at all, I'm just worried about you" Dr Becks heart skiped, she was worried about him that meant she cared about him.

"What happened to you Albert?" Samantha thought using his first name would make him trust her and he would more likely to tell the truth.

"I.. I got attacked" He quickly said, thinking of a lie off the top of his head, he couldn't exactly tell her the truth could he? "A hooded man stole an elderly ladies handbag, I couldn't just let him get away with it, so I chased after him. A fight broke out, he hit me but he ran off and I managed to give her her bag back. I jumped in the car started to drive and must've blacked out because that's all I can remember"

"Oh my God that's awful, you sweet, lovely brave man" Samantha gushed suddenly engulfing him in a big hug. "Wow you're a real life hero Dr Beck, I'm so honoured to have you in my home" Giving him a kiss on the cheek, even though she barely knew him it was her way of showing him how proud she was of him.

"Get some rest Dr Beck you need it after everything you've been through" Samantha gushed, her face blushing red as she couldn't believe she'd kissed him. Dr Beck watched her open mouthed, gob smacked that this beautiful woman had kissed him.


	4. chapter 4

A whirlwind that looked awfully like Samantha blew around the house frantically. She shrugged on her uniform jacket over her shoulders while carrying a tray of breakfast and coffee to Dr Beck's bedside.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Beck, I can't stay long I'm already super late for class" She gasped out of breath "I hope breakfast will be to your liking but if really got to go" As Doctor Beck watched her run around frantically he noticed how her university uniform hugged her curvy figure. "See you later Dr. Beck" She called as she ran out the door, the sound of jangling keys followed her.

The breakfast was exactly what he would have made, right down to the expensive butter that lowers cholesterol next to his toast and the freshly ground coffee, black of course. To Doctor Beck this was just another factor that convinced him that him and Samantha was meant to be together. He decided that while she was at work it was a perfect opportunity to delve into the world of Samantha and get to know her better. He knew it was wrong to look through her things but it was all in a good cause. If he got to know Samantha better then it'd make her happier, so really in his mind looking through her stuff wasn't even wrong, in fact in his mind maybe it was for her benefit.

After eating his breakfast Beck gritted his teeth in preparation for getting out of bed. He pulled the covers back and groaned as he slowly moved his legs round. He grabbed hold of the bedside table and gripped the edges tightly as he struggled to stand up. Doctor Beck growled and clenched his fist as he tried to put weight on his injured leg. Beck swore under his breath at the shooting pain going up his leg. But he was determined, getting to know Samantha better and earn her love was worth any amount of pain.

Beck's eyes drew attention to a bunch of photo frames on the top of a set of draws. He wondered who was in those photos, did she have a boyfriend? And what was in those draws? Grunting with pain and determination he staggered over to the draws. All of the photos were photos of Samantha smiling and hugging a young, tall, handsome man with black hair. Doctor Beck glared at the photos with hatred, he could tell from the photos that they were an item and he knew that in order for Samantha to fall in love with him, he had to get rid of the man that stood in his way.

Dr Beck's eyes drifted down to the draws, his mind wondered to what kind of things could be in there. The spare room was where Samantha used to store her clothes so who knows what wonders could be inside.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" His conscience said suddenly reappearing making him jump.

"Ahhh don't do that" Beck scolded.

"You're invading her privacy my friend" His conscience warned.

"Yes and I've told you I'm not listening to you anymore I'm doing this my way" Dr Beck snapped at himself, angrily pulling open the top draw. His eyes lit up as his saw neatly folded up lacy underwear.

Beck picked up a lacy red pair and sat on the bottom of the bed. He studied them in detail, feeling the lace and silky soft fabric run through his fingers. He slowly brought them to his face and inhaled their scent deeply. He could smell the washing powder and he swore he could smell the faint scent of her. Closing his eyes he falls backwards onto the bed still smelling the underwear and began to fantasise about what Samantha would look like wearing them.

_Samantha walked through the bedroom door, Doctor Beck sat up quickly at the shock of hearing the door open. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as he looked up and saw Samantha in nothing but the pair of red lacy pants. His eyes scanned her body, the face of an angel and the long wavy hair cascading over her naked breasts, the flat toned stomach with the cute belly button that he just wanted to kiss, and the curvy hips framed in lace._

_Her hips swayed as she walked towards him sat on the bed and she mounted his lap. Albert Beck licked his lips, she was so close to him he didn't know what to do first. Samantha flicked her hair to the side over one shoulder and leaned in close so he could feel her breath on his ear. His heart pounded with her naked body pressed so close to his._

_"I love you Doctor Beck" She whispered. _

Slam! The sound of the front door closing snapped him out of his fantasy. Beck jumped to his feet with panic, swearing at the pain as his leg gave way, the fantasy had made him forget all about it. Quickly he stuffed the underwear back in the draw and hobbled back to his bed, gritting his teeth through the pain he put his legs back in bed and threw the duvet over him.

Beck lay there in bed his face shiny with sweat and panting out of breath both through the pain and how much he'd rushed. His leg was throbbing and felt like it was on fire but it'd all been worth it. He had made his decision he was going to make Samantha his and that was final!


	5. chapter 5

Just as Doctor Beck got into bed he heard footsteps going up the stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised he'd got away with it. He laid his head back into the pillow as he sighed. That was way too close for comfort.

"Hay I'm back, how are you feeling?" Samantha called as she walked into the bedroom. She looked at him and frowned "You're not OK are you, are you in pain? You look very red and shiny" She said with consern. She put the back of her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up" Beck had to admit he was in alot pain, he shouldn't have put his knee through that, the throbbing and burning pain was so much worse than it had been before .

"Yeah hurts a little I guess" Telling Samantha just how much it was hurting him wasn't going to impress her.

"_Serves you right_, _You're not as young as you used to be my friend" _His conscience tormented him, seeming to enjoy seeing him in pain. Beck glared at his conscience, he hated how he seemed to pop up like that, it caught him off guard.

"Just a little are you sure? Let me look" How his face looked wasn't that of a person who was just in a little bit of pain. Doctor Beck sighed, Samantha had seen him in his underwear more times than he was comfortable with, her seeing him erect wasn't the kind of look he was going for. Soon she'd start to think he was an uncontrollable sex maniac. Which if he was honest with himself maybe he was, his conscience had told him that before but still he didn't want her to know that.

Samantha pulled off the duvet and peeled down the pressure bandage.

"Fuck Beck what have you done to it" seeing how his knee was red, hot and swollen twice its size. Beck shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Beccckkk don't lie to me, your leg wouldn't look like this just by laying here" Beck sighed, he knew he was beaten he couldn't think of a good reason why his leg would look like that unless he was trying to walk on it.

"I.. I tried to walk on it, I don't want to trouble you any longer than I have to"

"You're no trouble Doctor Beck I like having you here" Beck's breath caught In his throat, she liked having him here that meant she liked him.

Samantha fetched the ice and placed it on his knee again then sighed as she flopped into a chair as she waited for the swelling to reduce.

"I heard the door slam quite hard is everything alright?" Doctor Beck asked.

"You need to stay off that leg or you might damage it perminatly" Samantha signed.

"Don't try and change the subject, what's wrong?"

"Men what else!" She snapped with irritation "My boyfriend and I were supposed to be going out but he's decided he's got something better to do" Samantha said annoyed.

"Samantha, it's a scientific fact men mature slower than girls, he's still just a boy... If you want someone mature maybe you need to date someone older than you?

"You know what Beck maybe you're right, he's just a boy a stupid immature boy!"

"He doesn't know how lucky he is" Samantha looked up at Beck and smiled.

"Thank you Doctor Beck Why can't men my age be more like you?" She sighed. Hearing her say that made his cock twitch, he willed it to go down before Samantha had to take off the ice. "I'll bring you up some coffee" Samantha sighed removing the ice and pulling up the bandage and covering him up.

Beck could see the potential of him and Samantha becoming an item but in order to do that he needed to get rid of the boyfriend. He remembered the back story he had told her to explain his injuries and how she'd reacted to his story. Doctor Beck realised that this was the key to get rid of the inconvenient boyfriend.

As Samantha poured the coffee she could tell by his face that something was wrong.

"Beck what's wrong, tell me" She frowned looking at his face.

"Hmm, oh nothing it's fine" He said shaking his head.

"Albert tell me" Samantha said seriously.

"It's just...when I was trying to walk, I couldn't help but notice the photo on your sideboard " Doctor Beck explained sadly.

"Yeah that's the boyfriend" She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah that's why I didn't want to say anything because I know you're together"

"Say what, what are you talking about?"

"You're boyfriend he looks exactly like the man who robbed that elderly lady and attacked me, in fact I could of sworn it was him, I'm so sorry Samantha" He said sympathetically.

"No you're wrong he wouldn't do that" Samantha snapped.

"I'm sorry Samantha but I'm certain it was him"

"No he wouldn't, yes he's immature but he's no mugger "

"It was definitely him Samantha maybe you don't know him as much as you thought"

Doctor Beck could see tears well up in her eyes, he hated to make her upset but he knew it would be worth it once they were together.

"I'm going to call him " she said her voice breaking as she tried not to cry. Doctor Beck smirked as he began to hear shouting and crying coming from her bedroom.


End file.
